Can't Buy Me Love
by xache
Summary: When Natsu's friends set him up with a hooker, the soon-to-be-married man finds himself questioning everything he knows about love. Will she help him rekindle his relationship with his fiancee, or will something else set fire instead? -Pilot only, to be updated eventually


**Hey y'all!**

 **So I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but I haven't forgotten you! I've just been distracted by this other story that I'm working on (a few others, actually).**

 **Anyway, since I won't be posting this story until I have the whole thing written out and edited (which is going to take a longggg time), I figured I could at least give y'all a pilot chapter like I did with FTLOTP. So, this is the first chapter as it is currently written. By the time I finish, it might look very different or exactly the same - only time can tell.**

 **I hope you like it, and I promise I'll update my other stories soon(ish)! Please leave a review to tell me what you think and follow the story if you want to be updated when I actually do end up publishing the rest.**

 **xoxo xache**

 **p.s. Lucy is supposed to be pretty OOC in this chapter, but that will change later on.**

* * *

Natsu wasn't sure what was pounding harder: the music in the club or his head.

He normally wasn't one for clubs; they were loud and smelled bad. Guys went to clubs to pick up girls, and Natsu already had a girl, one he'd been dating for nearly seven years and who he was now engaged to. Gray, however, didn't seem to care and had conspired with the rest of his friends to drag the poor pink haired man out.

Natsu sipped his drink as he tried not to think about how grumpy Lisanna was going to be when he got home. It was no secret that she hated his friends, nor that his friends hated her. He often found himself feeling like a worn wooden bridge swinging between the two sides, just waiting to collapse. No amount of pandering had managed to endear either side to the other; Lisanna said his friends were immature and bad-influences –she wasn't wrong – while they claimed she was over-bearing and "a total bitch", with which he felt compelled to argue against even if he couldn't entirely.

He to another swig of beer and looked out at the dance floor where Gray was grinding on some girl who seemed to love the attention. A few seats down at the bar a pair of women eyed him hungrily, but Natsu determinedly ignored them, hoping they'd just magically go away. He should have known wishful thinking wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Hey there, handsome," one of them said, stepping way too close for comfort. Natsu swallowed nervously and dared a glance down. They were very pretty, even if they had on slightly too much make up. Their tight dresses left little to the imagination as his eyes drank in their sexy curves.

"You wanna dance with us?" the other asked, shifting her posture slightly so that her breasts pushed out more. "Or maybe, go do something else?"

His heart nearly stopped at the thought of both of their bodies pressing against him in a tangle of heat and sweat and moans…

A flash of white hair and disapproving blue eyes passed through his mind and he snapped out of it.

"I'm engaged!" he blurted out as if Lisanna were standing right next to him. He cringed slightly at how desperate that sounded, but let it go.

"Shame," the first one said with a pout, and the two vixens pranced off to find another prey.

Natsu sighed deeply. _That was close_.

"Aww, why'd you turn them away? That could have been a lot of fun," a voice from behind him said.

Natsu swiveled in his chair to glare at the waste of space he called his best friend.

"You know why, you asshole. Why'd you bring me here, anyway? You do know I'm getting married in two months, right?"

"This isn't right," Gray said with a slightly drunken slur. "You're supposed to be having fun! Not just patiently waiting to go home. That's _why_ I brought you here, mate. You need to lighten up before you get tied down. You're only twenty-three, for Mavis' sake! Fairy Tail is the hottest club around right now, and if you know the right people, you can unlock the deeper levels," Gray said with a wink that Natsu had learned to fear.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The raven-haired man sighed and grabbed Natsu's arm, pulling him through the crowd.

"Gray, I don't want to dance with you," the pinkette said loudly as his friend motioned to the others to follow.

"Shut up, you idiot," Gray bit as the other two men walked up.

"Time for phase two?" Jellal asked.

"Yep," Gray said cryptically. Natsu just stared suspiciously at his friends, though he was beginning to think that "friends" was the wrong word.

"What's phase two?" he asked with a grimace, as if he could literally smell how fishy their plan was.

"Something that will ensure you have a good time," Gajeel said with another infuriating smirk.

Natsu didn't like the feeling of this at all.

They walked to the back of the club where Jellal knocked on a simple, slightly intimidating black door. A small slit appeared and a pair of eyes peered out at them.

"Password?"

"Seriously, Erza? I made you breakfast this morning. Do I really need a password?" Jellal whined.

Natsu heard someone grumble behind the door before opening it up, revealing an intimidating woman with long, bright red hair and a scowl that could make milk curdle.

"They're all clean, right? Because I'll castrate every last one of you if my girls catch anything," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, they're clean," Jellal said, leaning in and pecking the woman on the cheek, which she returned with a softer glare Natsu could only assume was her version of affection.

The group walked into a dimly lit den. The room wasn't particularly large, with a stage at the front dotted with a few brass poles and a number of comfy looking leather chairs facing it. Low music played while a pretty girl with short silvery hair spun around on one of the poles wearing nothing but a shiny silver thong, her pale breasts gleaming in the stage light. On another pole was a woman with long white hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a hot pink skirt that didn't even almost cover her ass and a strapless pink bra encrusted with rhinestones. She looked familiar, but Natsu was pretty sure he'd never seen her before. A few other guys were already seated, sipping on their whiskeys and beers as they watched the show. The four of them headed over to a cluster of chairs and sat down.

"Uh…what is this?" Natsu asked nervously, almost twitching with anxiety as he refused to sit down.

"C'mon Natsu, even _you_ aren't that stupid," Gray said as his eyes drank in the two twirling women. He pushed the pinkette into one of the chairs.

"I-I don't think I should be in here," Natsu said, attempting to stand up and make his way to the door.

" _Mavis_ , Natsu, we won't tell Lisanna anything. Just sit down," Gray said, pushing the pinkette back into his seat just in time for a voice to speak over an intercom.

"Now introducing the star of the stage, Stella Starlight."

Natsu just had time for a quick glare at Gray before the music turned up and his attention was drawn to the stage. The dancers left, their hips swaying as they sashayed off in their platform heels. The lights on the stage dimmed until just one pole was lit, and a woman stepped into the light.

Natsu didn't believe in love at first sight. Love was something that was built between two people over time. It was an accumulation of trust, caring, and affection that had to be proven and won. Everything else was just hormones gone wild. That's what made him so sure about his relationship with Lisanna – it wasn't built on a moment of thumping hearts and thrusting hips; it had been carefully crafted over years of friendship and experiences that made them so close. That he had never felt the wild, head-spinning sensations normally associated with love had only served to strengthen his belief that he truly loved her in a way songs and movies just couldn't appreciate, a way that was built to last more than one night.

It was only this powerful opinion on the nature of true love that prevented Natsu from thinking he had instantly fallen in love with the woman – _goddess_ – that walked out on the stage right then. He almost gasped as he looked at her, overtaken by lust so powerful it demanded to be called love even if it wasn't.

He was sure he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Her golden hair was like a mane around her face, and the scant black strips of fabric that clung to her were striking against her creamy white skin. All thoughts of his protest were lost as he watched her grab onto the pole and swing around as gracefully as a swan. She looked feather-light, like holding herself up as she swung around was effortless, and as danced to the music so perfectly, Natsu was half-convinced the music was playing to her instead.

Her hair swung around enticingly as she bent over and body rolled through all her delicious curves. Natsu was so entranced by her he didn't even notice the looks Gray was giving him, nor the way the raven-haired man gave Jellal a curt jerk of the head, nor even that the blue-haired man had stealthily walked away. No, he was completely captivated by the fiery minx on stage, twirling and shaking to the beat of the music.

Her head lolled around as if she were being brought to the cusp of pleasure and her eyes roamed the audience. Natsu didn't realize he'd stopped breathing as her eyes met his, and he felt his pulse quicken. She spun around, breaking eye contact and Natsu gathered himself a bit. She was a _stripper_ ; she was paid to look at everyone like that…right? The pinkette found he rather didn't care as she shook her hips and grinded along the pole. She was a siren, an angel, a creature of myth, and she commanded the room as such. Not a single eye could leave her performance, and too soon it was over. She strolled off the stage, giving the men a nice view of her rounded ass as she strutted away.

Natsu took a deep breath, trying to calm himself from the after-shock of that… _woman_. He could feel a light arousal stirring in his blood, and was just thankful he wasn't boasting a fully boner yet. He turned to glance at his friends, trying to pretend to be unaffected, and he had to restrain himself from punching the shit-eating grin off Gray's face.

"The fuck are you looking at?" Natsu growled.

"Enjoying the show?" Gray teased. Natsu couldn't lie, he _was_ enjoying the show. But he'd die before he let this dipshit know that.

"Lisanna's gonna kill me," he said instead.

"Lisanna won't know a thing," Gray reasoned. "Besides, she always assumes we do this kind of shit when we take you out. Might as well live up to her expectations."

"You do remember that's my fiancée you're talking about," Natsu grunted.

"Yeah, I remember," the raven man said sourly as the music changed again.

"Gentlemen, prepare to get wet because Rain Storm is blowing in," the overhead voice said, and a woman in a skimpy, shiny blue outfit with matching hair and stilettos came out on stage and began her dance.

She was really good, her movements trained and precise, but she didn't capture Natsu's interest like the other woman had. He glanced around at his friends. He finally noticed that Jellal was AWOL, but couldn't see him anywhere. Gajeel leaned back in his seat, watching the show with bated interest, while Gray didn't blink. Natsu blushed slightly seeing how enthralled his friend was with the dancer.

Strippers had always seemed like such a waste to him. They weren't real, they were just there for the money. He didn't understand how these guys could enjoy coming to a place where women would pretend to like them just to get into their wallets. Wasn't it so much better to have someone who truly loved you?

Maybe he was prejudiced. He'd been dating Lisanna since…forever. He'd never dated anyone else, and he honestly couldn't imagine what it would be like to not have her there. Maybe he would be more into these things if he were alone and perpetually horny. Still, watching these women dance around for his entertainment made him feel a bit skeezy.

All the dancers seemed to be doing individual showcases at this point. Stella had been the first (and in Natsu's opinion, the best). After her the girls were pretty and quite talented, but they lacked some undefinable quality that Stella had.

Apparently the woman in pink that had been on stage when they'd first entered was called Demon Queen. She was a true professional, and absolutely gorgeous with her full breasts and sparkling blue eyes. The girl in the the silver thong was called Celestia Moon. She was smaller than the others, her spins faster and more acrobatic and Natsu found himself rather impressed by her dance – he doubted he could do any of that. Then there was Fortuna, a spunky brunette that seemed genuinely horny and a little tipsy.

Natsu was actually getting interested in seeing the rest of the dancers, even though none of them were appealing to him personally. They were all very talented and somehow managed to incorporate their vastly different personalities into their dances. Celestia Moon was a bit more coy while Fortuna made even Gajeel blush. While Natsu watched some pinkette in a maid outfit twirl about, he was tapped on the shoulder by the same redhead that had greeted them at the door. (Or grunted at them, at least.)

Natsu immediately flushed bright red. He knew it. Something was wrong and he was in trouble and Lisanna was going to find out all about this and the world would end. It was the only plausible explanation.

"Come with me," she whispered lowly.

Natsu was about to tell her there was some mistake, that he was sorry and he'd never come here again, but before he had the chance to, Gray was pushing him out of his chair.

"It's okay," Gray said, his face disturbingly stoic. Something was off.

The pinkette glanced back at the woman who gave him an impatient glare. She was oddly scary and he wasn't in the mood to test her, so he followed without question. Once they were away from the stage room, she started talking, prattling off about things Natsu didn't even almost understand.

"Alright, here's some ground rules before you play with my girl, buddy. Firstly, you will attain her consent for _everything_ you want her to do. If she says no or asks you to stop at any point, then that's it. You have a problem with it, you come talk to me. Secondly, no photography or video is allowed. Give me your phone and I'll pass it on to one of your friends." She held her hand out and Natsu wasted no time in handing the phone over, even though he was still thoroughly baffled.

 _Maybe she's crazy?_

"And lastly, there are some basic hard limits. No permanent markings, no breaking skin, no scat or waterplay, no gagging, no unapproved toys. Ask for permission, not forgiveness. If you want to do anything classified as kink, you must fill out one of the contracts we have in the room with the girl detailing what is allowed and what isn't. I reiterate, if she says stop at any time, you stop unless you have written contract of safe words in which case you will be held to those with the same unwavering standards. If you break any of these rules, I'll cut your legs off. Have fun," she finished.

Though Natsu was still wildly confused (and mildly terrified by her threat), he was starting to get a vague idea of what was going on, and he wanted to run. However he didn't have the chance before the redhead pushed him into a lowly lit room with a large bed covered in black satin and another brass pole on a small stage with a couch in front of it. There was a dresser in the corner that he had a sneaking suspicion didn't hold any clothes, and on top of it was a display of drinks and fruit, and some papers.

His heart pounded wildly with both anxiety and anger. He knew Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel were behind this, and he was furious. He was engaged, dammit! It was bad enough that they dragged him to a strip club, but _this!_ He turned around and made his way to the door, but not quickly enough as it opened before him and the angel from before walked in.

Natsu's mouth went dry at the sight of her. She was wearing a simple lacy black bra with matching panties, covered only by a sheer black kimono that went to her thighs. Tall black pumps decorated her feet and her hair was twisted up with a hair stick. Her big brown eyes met his and she smiled. He knew the smile was fake, but somehow it was still convincing.

"Well hello, handsome. Going somewhere?" she asked teasingly as she walked forward, placing her hand on his chest and pushing him back lightly as the door swung shut behind her.

"I-I think there's been a m-mistake my friends must be messing with me I have to go," Natsu said without a breath, stepping forward, but she just smiled and pushed him further back towards the couch.

"Aww, c'mon, we've got a whole hour left. Enjoy yourself," she whispered enticingly as she shoved him into the couch. Though he knew he could easily overpower her, he couldn't find the will to get up and leave. He was completely enchanted by her.

"I-I'm engaged," he said, more as a last-ditch excuse than as something that weighed heavily on his mind at this point.

"That's okay, baby. I'm not looking to take you from your fiancée, I just want to make you feel good," Stella said lustily, but Natsu still hesitated. She sighed and stepped up onto the small stage with the brass pole and leaned onto it.

"Look, hun, I'm not here to rape you. And I've already been paid, so what you do for the next hour is really none of my concern. But your friends clearly think that you need this for whatever reason and I'd hate to have a client leave me unsatisfied – I do have a reputation to uphold.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, but let me help you relax. Who knows, maybe you could even learn some things to take back to your girl? Some guys come to me for that, you know," she purred. "I teach them how to pleasure their woman, make their home lives a little better."

She slid down the pole until she was squatted on her heels, then she pushed back up with a slight body roll, her soft curves glowing in the low light. Natsu didn't say anything. He couldn't say he wasn't aroused by this woman, because he most certainly was. He wanted to look at the floor, the wall, anything else, but his eyes were glued to her. She turned on some low, sexy music and walked over to him on the couch.

Natsu was still frozen, barely processing what was happening as she danced in front of him before hooking her legs over his hips and continuing her dance on his lap. He wanted to touch her, feel her warm skin beneath his hands, but he didn't. Lisanna would know, she had a way of sniffing these kinds of things out. The dancer, however, seemed to read his mind.

"She won't know a thing, honey. I don't even wear perfume. This is about you and me, right now. And at the end of the night, you'll go home and sleep next to her and your lives will go on, happy as ever. But if you really want me to stop, I'll stop."

Stella looked down at the quivering man beneath her. _God,_ he wanted to take her up on her offer so badly, but he prided himself on not being one of _those men_. The ones who kept the safe woman at home and played behind her back for an extra thrill.

A warmer smile graced her face, one that spoke of some kind of respect. He figured it wasn't every day a man turned down her advances, and even he was close to breaking. He just had to hold out a little bit longer…

Stella pulled the hair stick out of her blonde locks and let them fall around her shoulders as her hips skimmed along his own. He could feel himself hardening beneath her and she pressed down against him, letting her lace-covered core massage his growing arousal. She put her hands on his chest and rubbed him through the fabric of his simple t-shirt in a gentle massage. Natsu almost moaned as she leaned in, letting her lips ghost along his neck while her hands soothed his chest and shoulders.

He still refused to touch her, which Stella seemed to take as a challenge. She ran her tongue up his neck to his ear and nibbled on it lightly.

"What's your name?" she whispered, letting her lips tickle the shell of his ear. He tried to repress the shiver that overcame him.

"N-Natsu," he responded with a nearly palpable stutter.

"Natsu~," she sang lightly, letting the name drip from her tongue. "You can call me Stella."

She ground her hips against him again and he gasped while she returned to his neck.

"Do you want to touch me, Natsu?" she purred sensually, her body pressed against his.

He could feel sanity leaving him as the low music, the dim lighting, and the gorgeous woman on top of him pulled him further away from reality. He couldn't explain it, but he wanted to do everything this woman asked, to bathe in her attentions and hold her tight and share himself with her. Lust at first sight – that must be it.

"Yes," he whispered, not even fully aware he'd spoken aloud.

"Good," she said, and she reached down to take his hands. She placed them directly on her rear where he helped guide her as she pressed against his clothed hips.

She turned her dark, glowing eyes to his before leaning in and biting his lower lip lightly. He groaned and she kissed him, letting her tongue run along his lips and opening herself to him. Gradually he became bolder, his hands groping her full ass and his tongue diving into her mouth. She tasted like strawberries.

Stella broke the kiss and shimmied her kimono off so it fell to the floor. Then she reached back and unclasped her bra, letting her large breasts spring free of their restrains. Natsu's eyes immediately dove downward as he took in her beautiful form. She lifted herself up slightly and he took one of her nipples into his mouth, one rough hand moving up to massage her. She ran her fingers through his hair, letting her nails scrape against his scalp, and he moaned lightly.

He could feel his control slipping as she pulled back and settled back down on his hips, giving another rough grind before slamming her mouth against his with more ferocity, which he met in kind. She moved her hands to his shirt and began pulling it off of him, which he allowed. Once the red shirt was on the floor she took a moment to appreciate his beautifully sculpted body, the result of nothing short of hard labor.

"You're really hot," she said boldly, and he blushed like a school boy as her eyes ravaged him. He could practically feel himself crumbling in her hands like a cookie as he gave in to her completely.

Stella pulled herself off of his hard body and knelt down before him, settling between his legs. Natsu stopped breathing entirely as she leaned forward and nipped at the bulge in his pants. He was equally horrified, embarrassed, and turned on. She turned her sweet eyes up to him with a sultry pout.

"May I?" she asked, and all he could do was nod dumbly.

She unclasped his jeans and pulled down the zipper, letting his hard on spring up. He could have sworn he heard her growl before she licked up his cock, running her tongue flatly against the tip and then swirling it around. He wanted to close his eyes or look away, but he couldn't break her lusty gaze while she popped him in her mouth, sucking on the tip and stroking the rest with her perfectly manicured hand.

He felt like a swine, but _sweet mother of Mavis_ did it feel good. He could feel his dick hijacking his mind as his uneven breathing rattled his chest. He let out a girlish gasp as she took him deep into her throat, bobbing her head back and forth and squeezing the sanity out of him. She pulled back, letting him spring out of her mouth with a little _pop_ and looked back up at him.

"Do you want to fuck me, Natsu?" Stella asked, running her hands up and down his thighs.

" _Yes_ ," he said, as the last of his self-control shattered completely.

Gray was right: Lisanna _did_ always assume they did this when he went out, and she never believed him when he said he didn't. So why not just do it? Besides, as Stella had said, she didn't really need to know. Afterwards, he'd still go home to her, they'd get married in a few months, and nobody would ever be the wiser.

Of course, none of those reasons really mattered. The only thing that was really going through his head was: _damn she's sexy._ He'd never felt this aroused in his life. Granted, Lisanna was the only woman he'd ever been with, but still. He'd never felt such a pure desire to fuck someone as he did right now. Somewhere back in his mind he wondered if this is what he was supposed to feel for his fiancée.

"Is this even legal?" Natsu asked hazily as the lady of the night pulled him to the bed. She laughed.

"Every part of this establishment is in accordance with Magnolia's laws, babe, don't worry about that. We pay taxes and everything."

She pulled off the rest of his clothing before leaning him back onto the bed. He propped himself up onto his elbows and watched as she let her panties fall to the floor and kicked off her pumps.

"Do you want a condom? You're free to cum into me, our doctor takes care of all of that. It's your choice," she said.

"Uh…yeah," he nodded, not willing to take any chances.

She grabbed one from a basket on the bedside table. Then she crawled onto the bed and perched herself on top of his hips so that she was facing away from him, giving him a complete view of her ass. He heard the package rip before her hands stroked him lightly and rolled the condom on. His breathing was ragged as she almost lazily caressed his throbbing member.

"Be sure to watch, baby. I'm gonna make you feel _really_ good now," she said as she lifted her hips up and sank down on his desperate cock.

He'd always heard that women who had lots of sex weren't tight, but the woman bouncing on him disproved all of that. He felt like a virgin all over again as he watched his length disappear into her. She pulled back up and then slammed back down, and he groaned, thrusting his own hips up to meet hers as she moved above him.

" _Oh Mavis_ ," she moaned, her voice lilting through the air. "Now _that's_ a good cock."

She continued to ride him, her hips undulating furiously.

"I bet you say that to everyone," he teased her, and she looked back over her shoulder with a grin.

"I do, but I mean it with you. _Mmm…_ Fills me up, reaches all those good places— _ahhh yeah—_ but not too big… Just rightttt…"

Natsu felt his cock twitch at her praise, even though he was aware that he personally had no control over the size of his dick. He looked down to where they were joined as she slid up and down him. A shudder of pleasure passed through him and he closed his eyes to focus on prolonging his time with her. If past experience was any indicator, once he came, play time was over.

Suddenly he pushed himself up, pressing Stella down until she was on all fours in front of him. She looked behind her with a bit of shock as he mounted her from behind and began slamming his hips against her ass. Her skin pulsed with each thrust, and he gripped her hips as he sped up. The blonde moaned loudly as he pressed deep inside of her. Her insides squeezed around him, coaxing his climax nearer and nearer.

"Oh, _yes_ , Natsu," she screamed.

He threw his head back as he fucked her, lost himself in her, this beautiful enchantress. Distantly he heard her moan loudly as her core clenched him mercilessly, but he was in a faraway world, drowning in the absolute pleasure of her body. He came, his vision a blur of white and gold, the sound of blood rushing through his head replacing all thought.

With heavy pants, he pulled out of her, sitting back onto his heels while she collapsed onto the bed. Finally he came back down from his high and looked down to see his length still protruding proudly into the air, as if he hadn't just spilled all of himself inside the condom. He ripped off the plastic tube, tying it off and throwing it on the bedside table before picking up another package and applying a new sheath. In front of him, Stella had flipped around and was eyeing him excitedly.

"Ready for more, baby?" she asked, spreading her legs submissively to him, though he already knew this woman was anything but submissive.

Without saying anything, Natsu quickly settled himself between her legs and pressed into her delightful heat. He picked up a fast pace and latched his mouth onto one of her soft breasts. Stella moaned beneath him, running her fingers through his hair and up his back, making him growl.

"Oh fuck, yesss…" she hissed as he nipped at her pink nipple. "You like it rough?"

"Lisanna…doesn't like…rough," he grunted out as he thrust into her like a madman.

"Well then, she's missing out. You feel _so good_."

She wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing him in even closer than before, if that were possible. He moved his mouth up to her neck where he licked and sucked and nipped at her smooth, clear skin. He pinned Stella's arms to the bed beneath him, careful not to hurt her. Still sensitive from his last climax, it didn't take long before Natsu came again, filling up the second condom with his white seed.

He pulled out, somehow still rigid as a board, and replaced the condom. Stella looked at him with surprise, slightly impressed to see him still so aroused. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and dove back into her wet heat. A strong part of him wanted to do away with the condom altogether and feel her bare walls squeeze around him, but he couldn't take the chance.

"Yes, Natsu, _yes!_ " she practically screamed as he moved inside of her.

His mind was blank with pleasure. Stella's hands gripped his biceps, her body folded back onto itself with her legs around his neck. Each thrust brought them closer to the edge. Natsu wanted to moan her name, but he knew Stella was a false one, so instead he just moaned.

"Ooh…yeah…"

"Fuck me, Natsu…Fuck me _harder_ ," she groaned and he obliged, slamming their bodies together harshly.

The sound of their skin slapping against each other filled the room, drowning out the low, sexy beat that still played in the background. It was just them, skin on skin with biting breaths and thrusts that searched for paradise. It wasn't long before they found it and both were drowned in a last wave of sensuality and spasming muscles.

Natsu collapsed on top of her, barely preventing himself from crushing her with his arms. He pulled out and rolled off to the side, laying on his back while he caught his breath. Beside him, Stella panted and wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead.

"That was…wow…" she said quietly.

Natsu just stared up at the ceiling as all at once it crashed down on him. Shame would have been luxurious. Instead, he felt positively disgusted with himself as Lisanna's face ran through his mind. His _fiancée's_ face. He never thought he would be _that_ guy, the one that betrayed his partner's trust in search for a moment of pleasure. That wasn't who Igneel raised him to be.

Suddenly he shot up, removing his condom and leaving it with the others. He found all his clothes and quickly dressed while Stella watched him from the bed with interest, but he ignored her.

"Leaving already?" she asked with that sultry voice of hers. Natsu didn't even glance at her, not trusting his self-control anymore.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said gruffly, stepping into his pants.

"You seemed to enjoy it well enough," the hooker smirked, and Natsu chanced a glare at her through the corner of his eye.

"I'm engaged," he repeated, pulling his shirt on.

"So you said," she replied, slipping on her heels and walking over to a closet to get a robe that she tied around herself. Natsu willed himself not to watch her. "And I wish you two all the happiness in the world."

Natsu looked up and met her sincere, pretty brown eyes. Her hair was rumpled and she had a breathlessness about her, and for a moment he found himself wanted to kiss her swollen lips again. But he just turned his head and marched out of the room without another word. He raced down the hallways and out through the club which was still booming and flashing. Gray and the others caught sight of him and followed eagerly. He flung himself out into the warm night air, his friends hot on his tail. When he turned around and saw them, he snapped.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" he yelled, both at them and at himself, but Gray didn't flinch.

"Did you fuck her?" he asked eagerly, and Gajeel chortled in the background.

"I-I…it…that's not the point," Natsu yelled frustratedly.

"He did!" they cheered, but Natsu just glared at them, disgusted.

"I have a fiancée, you pigs," he bit.

"You mean that bitch that hides you from us?" Gray spat back. "I mean, really Natsu, what do you see in her? She was always controlling, but this is some kind of abuse—"

"Don't you talk about Lisanna like that," Natsu growled. "I love her."

"Do you?" Gajeel asked. "Men who love their girlfriends don't often sleep with hookers."

Natsu turned red. "Fuck all of you," he said, and he stormed off down the street.

He wanted to go home, back to where he knew Lisanna was waiting for him, but he couldn't right then. He was too angry and disgusted with himself. Tears pricked at his eyes. He knew he wasn't the kind of guy who would play with women like that. He loved Lisanna, respected her…right?

Or was Gajeel right? Perhaps he wasn't quite as in love with the white-haired girl as he pretended to be. He knew their relationship was one of convenience, and even he felt overwhelmed by the thought of marriage…

It was all too confusing and painful. He walked around the dark streets as his mind raced. He thought of his relationship with Lisanna, of his friends, of his father. The trees whispered with the breeze as he contemplated who he was as a man, and how he could justify such betrayal – he couldn't.

Mostly, however, he found himself thinking of Stella, of her golden hair and sweet breaths, the warmth of her around him and her melodic moans. And that parting smile… He'd never experienced euphoria like that, and even as he returned home and took his place next to Lisanna in bed, he found it was _her_ eyes he saw when his own shut.


End file.
